Deja Vu All Over Again
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Chapter 6 up! COMPLETE! Book one of 'The Incredibles' series. Jack-Jack has a preminition of Tony dying, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack stop at nothing to protect him! But what if that's not what the villain wants? A Violet problem story, R&R please!
1. Prolouge and The Preminition

A/N: Next story! This story came on my birthday, so if you've read my other story, then you know! This is a Violet/Tony fic, but it's also sad too, I hope you like it! I got the idea from my favorite show 'Charmed', and I thought that I could put it perfectly together! Read please!

Note: In 'Disney Adventures magazine, it has secrets for 'The Incredibles' DVD and it tell all of Jack-Jack's powers, so if there are some here that you have never heard of, it is his new power, except premintion I needed that for this story, I made it up for him! Also, Violet and Dash have powers that I gave them myself too!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: Prologue/the Preminition

Four years after their first villain, Violet, 18, Dash, 14, and Jack-Jack, 4, had a terrible tragedy happen when both their parents died from being stabbed by a villain, their only wish to Violet was for her to take care of Dash and Jack-Jack.

Sixteen years later, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack have grown up to be a powerful team called 'The Incredibles', a team that is as popular as the three most powerful supers, their parents and their father's friend, Frozone.

Violet a.k.a. Invisigirl, at age thirty-four, has the strongest ability yet, being able to put up force fields, at a wave of a hand she can throw stuff at/themselves, she has telekinesis, turning invisible, putting up invisible force fields, and being able to loosen up things. Her ability has grown a lot; no longer will she have to put up two hands to make a force field, but just one now!

Dash a.k.a. Speedo, at age thirty, he can run around faster than a Japanese bullet train, and also be able to freeze things/people!

Jack-Jack/Jack a.k.a. Shape shifter, at age twenty-one, he has more powers than his brother and sister, even with that, he doesn't have the strongest abilities, he can shape shift, he can walk through walls, he can levitate, only if he isn't too weak, he can shoot lasers in his eyes, he can teleport himself, just like levitation, if he's weak, can't work, and have premintions, a ability to see the future or past!

Violet has a boyfriend named Tony Rydinger, he is an inspector that not to long ago quit because he was forced to tell the truth about Violet and her brothers. Violet once put a truth potion in her drink to make her tell the truth, she wanted to see what Tony would think about her being a super, unfortunately he was only given a couple minutes to answer before the potion wore off and he would forget everything Violet told him, he didn't think that he would be able to accept Violet for who she was. They broke up, and time went by, well he found out and was given enough time to think about it, he accepted Violet for who she was and they started going out again, he always was there to back Violet and her brothers up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A guy was sitting at his desk and looking through pictures, not just any pictures, but it wasn't just any pictures, it was ones of the Incredibles, walking down the street and not in their superoutfits, in their regular clothes.

Then a man came in, in a flame, he was clocked in a black robe, his face wasn't visible.

The picture guy leaned down on one leg "Time!"

Time let down his hood and looked at him "Wasn't expecting me?" asked Time "What do you call yourself here?"

"Lopez, sir." He answered "Inspector Lopez!"

Time smiled and walked toward the window "I was sent to you," stated Time "to turn back time every time you fail to kill The Incredibles! For you to learn from your mistakes."

"I will not fail!" exclaimed Lopez

Time put up his hand "We'll see." He walked over to the flame "How do you expect to get them together?"

Lopez instantly responded "Rydinger."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Good morning New York City! Well it looks like it's going to beautiful Thursday in the city area!"

"Dash, what are you doing at 'Sport-O-Fun' at 8:00 in the morning?" asked Jack-Jack

"Morning!" greeted Violet, she sat down picked up her coffee and started reading the newspaper

"Morning!" replied Jack-Jack, he went back to the conversation with his brother "Yes, I'll be there in an hour, bye!"

Jack-Jack walked over to Violet "Be where in an hour?"

Before Jack-Jack answered, he looked over toward their kitchen counter and saw their cat Kipper knock over the pepper "Uh, Sport-O-Fun, Dash is doing a commercial and he spilled Burrito sauce all over his Hawaiian shirt, so I have to go and get him another shirt."

Violet smiled "Just like him, to eat something like that on a day like that, in the morning, and get it all over him!" she looked down at the newspaper "I don't believe this!"

"What?"

"Did you see the front page of this morning's newspaper?" Violet asked, and then she heard a car screech and hit something; she turned her attention to Jack-Jack, giving him a concerned glare "Where did you park my car last night?"

"In the driveway," answered Jack-Jack "I think!"

They both got up and ran over to the window "Mrs. Nicks car."

"Oh thank god!" Jack-Jack breathed a sigh of relief, Violet turned to him with a look of frustration and wonder on her face "That your car's in the driveway and I'm not in the doghouse!" Violet turned back to the window "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a fender-bender, no big deal!" answered Violet, she walked over to Jack-Jack "Jack, Tony's in trouble!"

"What why?"

Violet turned the newspaper to his view and it had a picture of Tony and it said _"Inspector suspected in homicide cop murder."_

Jack-Jack's eyes went wide "They think that he killed the Homicide cop?" asked Jack-Jack "No way!"

"Maybe it's a setup, trying to force_ him_, to reveal our secrets!" said Violet

"Let me see that." Violet gave Jack-Jack the paper and he went into a Preminition mode…

_Preminition mode_

_Jack-Jack and Dash were over a body and they were closing its eyes…_

_It was Tony, he was dead!_

_End premintion mode_

Jack-Jack came out of it and his eyes went wide at what he just saw "Oh-no!"

"What is it?"

He hesitated for a minute and Violet stood there and nodded her head for him to say something "It was Tony, Violet," answered Jack-Jack, Violet looked up at him with concern "he was dead!"

Violet's eyes went wide; she looked down at the newspaper and back at Jack-Jack and just stood there, staring, having nothing to say!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry if I upset any of the Tony fans out there, I'm a Tony fan too, I just thought this would be perfect, you know? Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. Getting Through the day Well Sort Of

A/N: Thankies for the reviews guys, glad you like it!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: Getting Through the Day… well sort of

"Alright, you didn't see a villain in your Preminition right?" asked Violet

"No, but the way he was hurled across the room it had to have been one!"

"And he was in this room?" asked Violet

"Yes"

"And are you sure it was Tony?"

"Vi"

"I just want to make sure, I mean, this isn't anyone we're talking about!"

"I know," said Jack-Jack "I care about him too!"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." Apologized Violet "Look, why don't you go warn Dash and I'll go warn Tony."

Jack-Jack stood up "How? He said it was too dangerous for you be seen with him."

"Well, I don't care," stated Violet "let Internal Affairs find out we're 'The Incredibles' Tony's life is more important!"

"Okay," said Jack-Jack "but be careful, we don't know what kind of villain we're up against."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the police station…

Inspector Peterson and his former partner Tony Rydinger were sitting in the police station talking "I wouldn't be surprised if Lopez didn't wack his own partner." Said Peterson

"I.A. already cleared him." Said Tony

"I didn't clear him; I.A. cleared him, go figure."

All of a sudden Lopez walked through the door "What are you doing here Peterson?"

"Backing up my partner," answered Peterson "something you wouldn't know how to do."

Lopez glared as Peterson walked out the door, Lopez sat down, and Tony was the first to say something "Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

"You don't need your lawyer," said Lopez "I don't think you killed my partner Tony."

"Oh, so now it's Tony!"

Lopez snickered "I think my partner was killed by a supernatural being."

Tony raised his eyebrows "What makes you think that?"

Lopez pulled out a picture and showed it to Tony "This is my partner," said Lopez, Tony pushed it out of the way "or what's left of him."

Lopez put the picture away "I know exactly who to get to help me, and I think you know who, it's very noble to give up your career for her, you must care for her a lot" stated Lopez "Violet Parr, is Invisigirl!"

Tony looked up at him with amazement in his eyes "Invisigirl huh?" asked Tony "You wait here, I'll go warn catwoman."

Tony started to get up but Lopez pushed him back down "You get Violet to arrange a meeting with me tonight and I'll be sure to not accuse your ass and expose hers!"

Tony glared at him as he walked out, Peterson walked in "What just happened?"

"I don't know," answered Tony, he got up and grabbed his jacket "I have to go talk to Violet."

"That's weird; she just called and said she wanted to see you too."

Tony looked at him with concern and walked out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lopez walked out of the station and toward Time which was standing over by the clock store.

"Well?" asked Time

"He's going to arrange a meeting with the oldest."

"Just make sure you don't fail!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jack-Jack walked into the sports store and looked around for Dash, he heard Dash soon after "Jack, over here!"

Jack-Jack ran over to him "Here you go."

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to buy a shirt here!"

"Sorry I took so long, I had a Preminition of Tony being thrown across the room by a villain."

Dash's eyes went wide "What? When? Where's Violet?"

"Warning him, and I tried to call you, don't you check your voice messages?"

All of a sudden a rock star looking man walked over to them "Dash, Dash Parr is that you? You haven't changed one bit!"

Jack-Jack and Dash looked at each other with confusion as the man with an English accent stood and looked at him "You don't recognize me do you?" asked the man, Dash shook his head no "It's James," Dash looked even more confused "James Johnson, Metroville high, from class of 2012."

Dash suddenly realized who he was "Oh, James, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the director!"

"Oh, you're the director!" said Dash with some irritation in his voice, he never liked James, he leaned over to Jack-Jack "You hear that Jack, he's the director."

"I heard."

"Wow, what a small world! I thought you moved to San Francisco?"

"Can you believe it, I was just sitting down eating when somebody came up to me and said I won a million dollars and I decided to live my dream and become a director!"

Dash snickered, put up his hand and froze him "What am I supposed to say now? That I'm the super Speedo, I'm single, I was an orphan for the last three years of my childhood, and I live in the same house for the past twenty years with my brother and sister?"

"And our cat, don't forget our cat!"

Dash hit him "Not funny!"

"I don't know what you're worried about, he, is a freak, nobody is that successful at age thirty! Besides you are successful, you're a super, you're athletic. And besides they're not here to see me or, him, you! Feel any better now?"

"Very little"

"Good," said Jack-Jack "Unfreeze that wannabe rock star you've got a commercial to shoot and we've got a villain to find!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Has Jack ever been wrong about his premintions before?" asked Tony

"No," answered Violet "but good news is we've always been able to affect the outcome, stop the villain before…"

"…before I get killed." Tony finished Violet's sentence "Can I get that in writing?"

"Tony you just have to be extra careful until we find out who he is and what he wants with you." Tony hesitated "Tony?"

"I was just thinking," thought Tony "what if the villain is Lopez?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he came into the station, I thought he was going to arrest me," stated Tony "turns out all he wanted was to see you."

"See me, why?"

"Cause he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being," answered Tony "and I don't know, Vi, how he knows you're Invisigirl."

"How would he know that unless…"

"…he's a villain"

They both looked at each other for a moment, then Violet broke the silence "Alright, uh, tell Lopez to meet me at the house at six-o'clock okay."

Tony shook his head "It's too dangerous Vi."

"I don't have a choice!" exclaimed Violet "If I don't he'll frame you and try to expose me!"

"But if it is a villain and it turns out to be a trap?"

"Then I'll have Dash and Jack there to back me up, the power of the Incredibles!"

"Plus one, me!"

Violet shook her head "No, you can't, Tony, that's where you were in Jack's Preminition when," Violet hesitated as tears started to form in her eyes "just promise me you'll stay away."

"I can't Violet!"

"I mean it!" exclaimed Violet "Don't make me use my powers on you!"

Tony raised his eyebrows, Violet started again "I don't want anything to happen to you Tony; you know how much I still care about you."

"Okay, I promise."

Violet smiled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A car came up beside the Parr home. On the other side, sat Tony, he watched as Lopez got out of his car and started walking toward the house.

Kipper sat on the edge of the house and hissed at Lopez, he just glared at him as he walked away, Tony seeing nothing wrong, stayed.

Back at the house, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack went to the table in front of the door; Violet was the first to speak "Okay lets go over the plan again."

"Yes, because I don't see why I have to be the one to open the door."

"Because you're the only one that has laser vision that can get rid of the villain," answered Violet "so if he tries something right off the bat, you could knock him down."

"And then I'll come in from the kitchen and freeze him."

"And then I'll come down from the stairs and send him flying."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang "What time is it?" asked Violet

"Just before six." Answered Dash

Lopez rang the doorbell three more times "That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign!" said Dash

"Which means if he doesn't want to kill Violet, he wants to date her." Said Jack-Jack

Violet gave him a glare "Alright, come on, lets get this over with!"

They both got into their places as Lopez rang the doorbell a few more time "Alright already!" called an annoyed Jack-Jack

He opened the door "Inspector Lopez, I'm here to see Violet Parr."

"No kidding," said Jack-Jack "Violet, Dash, company!"

Jack-Jack walked toward the stairs, he turned around to talk to Lopez, but instead, what he saw was red eyes from the villain.

Jack-Jack threw lasers at him, but Lopez was to prepared for that, he put up his mirror and it knocked right off, hitting Jack-Jack right in the stomach, he screamed as the lasers hit him, he fell to the floor.

"JACK!" screamed Dash, he was about to get hit by an energy ball but he was to quick and froze him

Violet came running down the stairs "Jack!" yelled Violet, she saw the villain with the frozen ball right in front of him, she swung her arm and knocked the energy ball right into him, making him vanish.

They both looked at Jack-Jack "Oh my god!" said Dash

"Oh god!" said Violet, he ran down to him and touched him, she hesitated

"Vi, is he okay?" asked Dash, he ran over to Violet using his super speed

He leaned down next to her; she just shook her head "He's dead."

"What? Jack!" yelled Dash, trying to wake his little brother up "JACK!"

Violet put her hand over her eyes as she started to cry, Dash leaned his head on her shoulder, not crying but in state of pure shock, both quite of what just happened.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Not what you were expecting, but we're not near the end, no way! You know what's going to happen next! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	3. Getting Through the day Well Sort Of aga...

A/N: Thankies for the reviews again! You guys don't get it though, keep on reading and you'll find out!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: Getting through the day, almost… again

Time took some sand from the time clock and put it in a cauldron, the cauldron let out a puff of smoke, he let the time clock down and watched outside his window, as sounds of cars ran by.

All of a sudden, Lopez came in, he was still shaking from when the energy ball killed him, Time noticed him immediately "Hurts to die doesn't it?" asked Time "Especially at the hands of a super."

"Wait? What? Where am I?" asked Lopez

"Exactly where you were when you fist met me," answered Time, Lopez looked confused "time has been reset, or rather I have reset time."

"But," said Lopez, still very confused "they killed me."

"That was Thursday night," stated Time "this is Thursday morning, all over again. This is why I have been sent to you, to keep resting time until you learn from your failures. Only you will carry with you the memory of what has happened before, each time you will learn more until ultimately you will kill all of them."

Lopez finally understood.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Good morning New York City, well it looks like it's going to be a beautiful morning here in the city area!"

"Wait a minute Dash, what are you doing at Sports-O-Fun, it's eight 'o-clock in the," Jack-Jack hesitated; he noticed something "morning?"

"Morning" greeted Violet

"Morning?" Jack-Jack turned around to his sister "Wait a minute?" Jack-Jack turned around to see Kipper knock down the pepper; Jack-Jack looked confused "Whoa, I am freaking out!" Violet looked confused on what Jack-Jack said "Yes, I'll be there in an hour."

"Be where in an hour?"

Jack-Jack's eyes went wide "Okay, pinch me!"

Violet looked around "What?"

"No I mean it pinch me, because I want to make sure I'm awake," said Jack-Jack "Because if I am, I'm having one killer déjà vu!"

"So what, it's a déjà vu everybody gets them."

"Not like this they don't, Vi, something weird is going on here!"

"I don't believe this!"

"No, trust me okay! This has happened before, everything!"

"No, I'm talking about the paper did you see the front page?"

"See like that!" said Jack-Jack, Violet looked very frustrated and annoyed "You said that before!"

All of a sudden they heard a car crash "Okay and that has happened before!"

"Where did you park my car last night?"

"In the driveway, I already told you!"

Violet had enough, she got up and ran to the window, Jack-Jack couldn't believe what was happening to him "I think I'm having an aneurism!"

Violet looked out the window "Mrs. Nick's car, just a little fender bender no big deal!"

"Violet, I don't think I'm nuts!" said Jack-Jack "Okay, maybe I am, just a little, but that's normal!"

"Jack, Tony's in trouble!"

"What?"

Violet showed the paper to him, and it read _'Inspector suspected in homicide cop murder.'_

Jack-Jack sighed "Let me see that!"

_Preminition mode_

_Jack-Jack and Dash were over a body and they were closing its eyes…_

_It was Tony, he was dead!_

_End premintion mode_

Jack-Jack came back to normal "Okay, now that was a Preminition I've had before!"

"Of what?"

"Of Tony, getting killed by a villain!"

Violet's eyes went wide and was totally silent

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the police station…

Lopez walked through the door "What are you doing here Peterson?"

"Backing my partner, do you have a problem with that?"

"Get out of here!" yelled Lopez

Peterson almost got ready to beat him up but Tony stopped him, Peterson walked out.

"Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

"Forget about your lawyer Rydinger, I'm not screwing around this time!"

"This time? What are you talking about?"

"Bottom line, I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being and I think Violet Parr can help me figure out who it is!"

"Well, I'll just get her on the show 'Cops' and I'll get right on it!"

Tony tried to get up but Lopez pushed him down violently "You think this is a joke, well I know everything, and even that Violet Parr is Invisigirl! Now you're going to arrange a meeting with her tonight, otherwise I'm going to bust your ass and expose hers!"

Lopez walked out of the room and Peterson came back in "Are you okay?"

"Not sure" Tony answered; he grabbed his coat and walked out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lopez walked over to Time "This time, I'm going to kill all of them!"

"We'll see."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Tony dies, are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Even weirder, I know I've seen it before, I mean before I had it today."

"You mean like yesterday?"

"Yes, I mean, no." said Jack-Jack, Dash looked confused "It's not just the Preminition I've seen before, it's everything! And don't tell me that it's just déjà vu because it's not!"

"Okay, alright, then what is it?"

Jack-Jack was about to say something when a man walked over "Dash, Dash Parr, is that you, you have not changed one bit!"

"Dash shook his head, very confused "You don't recognize me do you? It's…"

"…James," finished Jack-Jack "James Johnson."

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No, well sort of," Jack-Jack said "uh, Metroville High, class of 2012, even though I was no where near being in that class."

Dash suddenly realized "Oh, James!" said Dash "Jack how did you?"

"I'm telling you we're in some kind of crazy time thingy!"

"What do I do?"

"Freeze him!"

Dash froze him; Jack-Jack spoke "Okay, he's about to tell you how he's the director, how he won a million dollars one random day, how he's stinking rich and how he has a really bad fake accent! Actually, I added the last part!"

Dash unfroze him "So, you're the director, living your dream, stinking rich?"

"Well I don't mean to brag!" James laughed

Dash had enough; he froze him again "Okay spill!"

"I think some villain out there has the power to change time, we need to get to the book of helpful tips for supers!"

"Right behind you!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"But if it is a villain and it turns out to be a trap?"

"Then I'll have Dash and Jack there to back me up, the power of the Incredibles!"

"Plus one, me!"

Violet hesitated for a minute; Tony was the first to say something "Vi?"

"I've felt like I've seen this before, sort of like déjà vu!"

Tony raised his eyebrows "Never mind!" Violet hesitated for one moment and then stated again "No, you can't, Tony, that's where you were in Jack's Preminition when," Violet hesitated as tears started to form in her eyes "just promise me you'll stay away."

"I can't Violet!"

"I mean it!" exclaimed Violet "Don't make me use my powers on you!"

Tony raised his eyebrows, Violet started again "I don't want anything to happen to you Tony; you know how much I still love you."

Tony hesitated for one minute "No, I didn't!"

Tony embraced Violet into a hug.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A car came up beside the Parr home. On the other side, sat Tony, he watched as Lopez got out of his car and started walking toward the house.

Kipper sat on the edge of the house and hissed at Lopez, he just glared at him as he walked away, Tony seeing nothing wrong, stayed.

"Is there anything in there about time loops?"

"No but there's something in here to accelerate time." Answered Jack-Jack "I'm telling you this is all part of his evil plan."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang "What time is it?" asked Violet

"Just before six." Answered Dash

The doorbell rang three more times "I'll get it!"

They all went into their places and Jack-Jack went to go open the door, the doorbell rang three more times "Alright already!"

Before Jack-Jack could open the door, Lopez ran in and threw an energy ball at Jack-Jack and he was thrown into the wall.

"JACK!" yelled Dash, Lopez was to quick and Dash was to slow, Lopez threw the energy ball at him and Dash was thrown through the kitchen door's glass windows, he skidded against the floor and stopped, his body was limp.

Violet came running down the stairs, Lopez threw an energy ball at her but she was way too quick, she knocked it into him and he vanished.

She ran down the stairs to Jack-Jack's side "Jack?" asked Violet in a shaky voice, trying to wake him up, but he was dead! "Oh my god no!"

She noticed that Dash was on the ground in the kitchen, she ran over to him "Oh, Dash!" she tried to wake him up, but he was dead too, she started to sob "PLEASE NO! NOT THEM TOO, THEY'RE THE ONLY FAIMILY I HAVE LEFT!"

She cradled Dash in her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Do you get the pattern? But now you know how it goes now! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. Autors Note

This isn't a chapter, this is a question, is there anything wrong with my story? I mean, I feel like a loser right now, I just got a huge flame that made me hate this story right now, just read it in the reviews, it's there, hit me right in the face, because everything she said is 100 percent true, I feel really bad for what I did, I know now that if you hate me now, it's okay, because I deserve it, I can delete this story and we can pretend this never happened! Or I can delete this and you can never read my stories ever again! Thank you.


	5. Getting through, ah, you know the chapte...

A/N: I've decided to keep it, yeah; it's no used crying over on flame! LOL! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: Getting through, ah, you know the chapter title

Time once again put sand into the cauldron and sounds of cars were heard.

Lopez came through in a puff of smoke shaking like a leaf once again "ARG, SON OF A BITCH!"

Time turned to him "Failed again I see."

"Yeah, but not this time!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Good morning New York City! Well it looks like it's going to…."

Jack-Jack turned off the TV "Don't tell me, you spilled burrito sauce all over your shirt!" said Jack-Jack "Doesn't this seem a little familiar to you?"

"Morning"

"Freeze" Jack-Jack told Violet "No not you Dash." He looked over at the counter "Kipper knocks over pepper, meows." Kipper did exactly what he said

"Okay, Dash, come home as soon as you can, and if you see a guy named James just tell him to stick it, and if that doesn't work, do what you do! I'll explain later just get home!"

Jack-Jack looked at Violet who was looking around, very confused "Come here" said Jack-Jack, they walked over to the window, he opened the window "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… car honks, skids, crashes." Exactly at the same time he said that, the same thing happened "Mrs. Nicks car, just a little fender bender good thing I parked your car in the driveway last night!"

Violet was in total shock "How did you know that?"

"Somehow we're in some kind of crazy time loop thingy and I'm remembering things, every time time is reset," answered Jack-Jack "it must be my power of premintion," Jack-Jack just noticed what he said "Pre-mi-ni-tion, I'm supposed to be having a premintion now."

"Of what?"

"Look at the front page"

Violet looked at the front page of the newspaper, reading about a accusation of Tony, Jack-Jack spoke "If I touch that paper, I'm going to have a premintion of Tony dead, do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you, but how are we going to stop the villain?"

"You go warn Tony."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the clock place, Lopez shot an energy ball at one of the clocks, he walked over to Time, Time was the first to speak "You shouldn't change the past; it might affect your chances of succeeding."

"Well this time I won't fail, I'll kill Invisigirl first and then the other two!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'm sorry James but, I have to go, it's an emergency, sorry."

"What? Run out of burrito sauce?"

Dash looked frustrated "Look, I know, I'm not rich and famous like you but one day I will tower over you and I'll do it in my own accent I have!"

"Yeah right!"

Dash swung his fist across James' face, making him fall back in pain, Dash laughed and walked out of the store.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"A time loop? You mean villains can actually do that sort of thing?"

"None that I've ever seen, but if it is a villain then it's the strongest we've ever come up against."

"And he's done this just to kill me, no way Vi," said Tony "if he's as powerful as you say he is, then he's got to be after you."

"You just have to stay away from the house."

"I can't Violet! What if it's a trap?"

"Then I'll have Dash and Jack-Jack there, the power of the Incredibles!"

"You could get killed!"

"I MEAN IT! This is not your fight, don't make me use my powers on you!" said Violet "Tony, I would die if anything happened to you, I love you."

Tony smiled "I love you too Vi."

Tony and Violet hugged.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A car pulled up to the house, Lopez got out, and Tony sat on the other side of the street in his car.

Lopez started walking up the stairs, Kipper hissed at him, Lopez turned at him with glowing red eyes, and Kipper ran off the stairs.

Tony unfortunately saw this "Oh my god, Violet!" Tony opened his glove compartment and took out his gun that was in there, opened the door and ran towards the house.

Back at the house the Incredibles were looking at the book of tips for supers "Time, he can manipulate time any way he chooses to." Stated Jack-Jack

"Does it say how to vanquish him?" asked Violet

"Um, take him out of the time he's in, what the hell does that mean?"

All of a sudden, Lopez came running through the door! He threw an energy ball at Violet, but Dash pushed her out of the way. The energy ball came flying towards Jack-Jack; he levitated out of the way.

Tony came running through the door "NO!" screamed Tony, he shot at Lopez but he didn't get hurt, Lopez threw an energy ball at him and he went flying!

"Tony!" yelled Jack-Jack as he flew straight toward the glass cabinet and hitting it, glass and wood shattered everywhere as he hit it, his body went limp!

Jack-Jack used his laser vision and hit Lopez in the shoulder, not killing him, they need information on Time. Dash got up and froze him.

"Are you alright?" asked Dash

"Yeah, is Violet okay?" asked Jack-Jack

Dash looked at Violet "Yeah, she's out cold."

They both looked at an unmoving Tony; they ran over to him, there was no pulse!

"He's dead!" yelled Dash

Jack-Jack closed Tony's eyes…

Just like his Preminition.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Short, but straight to the point, I want to thank you guys again for changing my mind, you guys are the best! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	6. Tony's Death and Violet's Decision

A/N: Oh come on! I could get more than one review! Oh well, it's better than none! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: Tony's Death & Violet's Decision

The clock struck six as The Incredibles were still in the house, with Lopez tied up and Violet still out cold, Jack-Jack walked up to Lopez "The only reason you're still alive is because I haven't figured out kill you yet!"

Lopez chuckled "Go ahead, kill me!"

Dash walked over to him and grabbed Jack-Jack "What are you doing?" asked Dash

"Saving Tony, so that way Vi doesn't have to suffer with another death."

"I'm not blaming you, but, why didn't you just use your powers to save Tony?"

"Because I would've been knocked into the cabinet and killed"

"Yeah, so, you could've used your teleportation powers to save him!"

"I never thought of that!" exclaimed Jack-Jack "But we just have to reset the day and Tony lives!"

"But what if that's his plan, to reset the day and kill us next!"

Lopez spoke up "I'm impressed, I was told you wouldn't know that!"

Jack-Jack walked over to Lopez "By whom? Time?" asked Jack-Jack, Lopez looked frustrated "Yeah we know all about him, and we also know you're not him, otherwise you would've restarted the day by now!" said Jack-Jack "So, where do we find him?"

"In your nightmares" answered Lopez, Jack-Jack sighed "Kill me, I dare you!"

Dash started to talk again "Why is he so willing to let us kill him?"

"Anyway, we can save Tony when we reset time!"

Lopez spoke up "Day's going to reset itself anyway; there's not a damn thing you could do to stop it!"

"Shut-up, come on we have to wake up Violet." Said Dash

Jack-Jack and Dash walked over to Violet, trying to wake her up, but she was in her own little world.

_Dream Sequence_

_"Vi, Vi, come to me Violet"_

_Tony walked over to Violet, she was sitting on a bench swing, and fog was everywhere "Tony?" asked Violet "What's going on where are we?"_

_Tony looked around "I'm not sure really, I'd hope I'd end up here, but not so soon," answered Tony "one thing I do know is that I'm staying, you're not."_

_Violet looked confused "I don't understand"_

_Tony stroked Violet's hair "I broke your promise Violet, I came to your house tonight, turns out Jack's Preminition was one you couldn't stop after all."_

_Violet suddenly realized where she was in her dream "Wait a minute Tony, no."_

_"It's okay Violet, I know you've been through a lot with death, but I know this is my destiny, yours is to continue on, everything happens for a reason, you taught me that."_

_Violet's eyes filled with tears "This isn't fair!"_

_"Listen, you need to keep the time from being reset again, or you and your brothers will be killed," stated Tony "and I will have died in vain."_

_"I'll kill Lopez for this!"_

_"No, you won't" said Tony "You're not a murderer Violet; you're a good person that does good things."_

_"I don't want to lose you!"_

_"Don't worry, you won't," stated Tony, he leaned over to Violet and gave her a quick, but meaningful kiss "I'll always be there for you Violet."_

_And with that, Tony disappeared, leaving Violet to sit there, tears rolling down her face._

_End dream sequence_

"Violet, come on, wake up!" said Dash, still trying to wake Violet up

She got up, still weak, Jack-Jack and Dash helped her up "Where's Tony?" asked Violet, still not believing her dream

Jack-Jack sighed "Vi, something terrible has happened."

Violet looked over at Tony, he was dead; tears started streaming down her face "Oh my god!"

Jack-Jack and Dash moved her over to a chair so she could sit down "It all happened so fast, he ran in when Lopez attacked, he was trying to save us!"

Violet looked at Tony then at Lopez "And he'll succeed, where's the book of tips?"

Jack-Jack got up and walked over to get the book "Why?"

"Where's the tip you saw to accelerate time?"

They turned the pages until they found where the tip was "There!"

"What are you doing?" asked Lopez

Dash interrupted "But we need a tip for resetting time!"

"No we don't, trust me," said Violet "the only way we can stop Time is to accelerate time."

"Vi, are you sure?"

"No," answered Violet "I'm not."

Violet got up and walked over to the clock and put her finger up to the clock, she swung her finger around and the arms of the clock moved. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Time heard noises of cars going by; he was confused, he didn't do anything. He looked at his clock and saw that time was going by!

"NO!" he yelled, he disappeared in a flame

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet walked over to Lopez, Dash was the first to speak up "Vi"

Violet looked at Lopez then at Tony, remembering what he said "You know what just untie him, get him out of here!"

"What?" asked Dash "He'll kill us!"

"No he wont," said Violet "He doesn't have the power to, otherwise he wouldn't have needed Time!"

"I will _not _untie him Vi!" said Jack-Jack

Violet didn't listen, she swung her finger and he was untied "Get out of here before I change my mind!"

"You stupid super!"

Lopez started to walk to the door, he turned around and he threw an energy ball at them, but Violet was too quick and she put up a force field around her and her brothers and he disappeared forever.

Violet sighed "We may not be murders but we're no angels either."

Violet walked over to Tony and she kneeled down next to him.

_**Old man is placed upon the steps, and a baby cries**_

_**High above you can hear he church bells start to ring**_

Dash and Jack-Jack watched Violet, leaving her to be.

**_And as the heaviness, oh the heaviness, the body settles in_**

**_Somewhere you can hear a mother sing_**

She placed her head on him as she started to cry.

**_Then it's one foot then the other as you step out onto the road of home._**

_**Step out on the road how much weight? How much?**_

A few hours later, still crying, Violet walked into her room, pulled out a paper and started writing something down.

**_Then it's how long? And how far?_**

**_And how many times oh, before it's too late?_**

_Dear Tony:_

_I'm writing this to you today to tell you how much I love you and I always will, I'll miss you very much. You were my first love; I remember when you first asked me out, I was so happy. I hope you get this._

_Love always and for eternity,_

_Violet_

_P.S: I will see you someday_

_**Calling all angels calling all angels**_

_**Walk me through this one**_

_**Don't leave me alone**_

A week later, was Tony's funeral, it was a beautiful day for such a day.

_**Calling all angels calling all angels**_

Violet walked up to Tony's coffin and put a flower along with the note that she wrote to Tony.

_**We're tryin' and we're hopin'**_

_**But we're not sure how...**_

She wiped her eyes as she started down at the coffin, of the person that she loved since the eighth grade.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: BTW, the song is called Calling All Angels from Jane Siberry. Sad, huh? Sorry I had to kill Tony, that's the plotline, this story follows another story, and do you want to have the series keep going? If you say yes, I'll put a preview next chapter, the last chapter! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	7. Aftermath

A/N: Here's the last chapter!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: Aftermath

"Good morning New York city! Well it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning here in the city area…"

Jack-Jack turned off the TV "She really needs another shtick that one's getting boring!"

"Maybe the news station should hire James Johnson, boost her ratings!"

"Speaking of the he-devil himself, did you call to reschedule your commercial?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I decided to quit my job"

"What?"

"Actually I owe it all to James, he made me realize what my dreams are, still are, I've always wanted to work as a track team coach or own my own sports store not manage one. The pays okay, but it's not my dream job!"

"It think that's great, I really do!" said Jack-Jack "And if you ever need help trolling the classifieds, I am an expert!"

"Thanks little bro!"

"No problem" said Jack-Jack "Where's Violet?"

"I don't know, but I may have an idea."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet sat outside the backyard on the swing bench, just staring off into space, thinking.

Violet didn't even hear Dash and Jack-Jack come through the back door, they walked over to her "Vi, are you okay?"

Violet looked over at them, she nodded her head "Yeah, actually I am," answered Violet "Tony's been exonerated, they're now looking for Lopez."

Dash chuckled "Good luck"

Violet looked up at him and smiled, Jack-Jack patted her on the back "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about all we've been through in the last sixteen years."

"Give you a headache?"

"No, actually it gave me a good feeling; I mean it could sometimes be a pain and screw up our personal lives!"

"Amen to that!" said Dash

"And we do good stuff together," said Violet, she hesitated, thinking about how it helps with a death of their parents and Tony "helps off-set the bad things."

"I'm really going to miss Tony." Said Jack-Jack

"It's defiantly going to be different without him!" said Dash

"Something tells me he'll always be with us." Said Violet, she looked up at Dash "Well, we better get ready for work!"

Dash looked at Jack-Jack and Jack-Jack looked at Dash "I'll tell her later."

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

Violet looked at Jack-Jack, he looked at her "Nothing," said Jack-Jack; he looked back at her "Nothing!"

They walked in the house, Violet stopped, she looked up and down at the door, smiled, and she waved her finger at it and it shut closed!

_**The End!**_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Wow, I feel so grateful to have fans that love my work, TheFLHurricane, princessmoi, Lover of Jack-Jack, you've guys been with me since the very beginning, thank you, keep reading my next story! Conan 16, you're a new fan but I hope you keep on reading my next story which you'll find out in the preview! This is going to be a series!

Here's the preview!

_That 90's Fic_

"_A very old computer, a cassette player, cassette tapes of Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys, and N'Sync, and a pet rock!" said Violet_

"_Hey, I didn't listen to those groups!" yelled Dash_

"_I swear I saw us down there Dash!" said Violet_

"_Vi, Dash, no running in the house!" yelled a woman_

"_Look here, it says we're in 1998!" Jack-Jack stated_

"_That's not fair, that we get to go see mom and you have to stay down here." Said Violet_

"_Oh look here's a picture of you and mom, oh, a picture of you Dash and dad!" said Jack-Jack_

"_Here's a picture of you and mom." Said Violet_

"_How old was I in that picture, three? I don't even remember that, a year later mom and dad died on us."_

"_Wait, I had my telekinesis powers back then?"_

"_Whoa, this is creepy!"_

"_Give me that, that's mine!" yelled little Violet_

"_You gave it to me!" yelled little Dash_

"_No you didn't you stole it!" yelled little Violet_

"_That's right you did steal it!" said Violet_

"_No I didn't!" said Dash_

"_Yes you did!" _

"_Shh!"_

"_I can't seem to use my powers, we need the little ones!"_

"_We have to stop mom from making a pact with Steve!"_

"_We're not supposed to go places with strangers." Said little Violet_

"_Is this your car?" asked a cop_

"_What are we supposed to tell them that we went back in time and stole ourselves?" asked Dash_

"_Who are you guys?" asked young Helen_

"_We're your children!" answered Jack-Jack_

"_I can't believe it! This is a miracle!" said young Helen_

A Jack-Jack problem story, book 2! I hope you read it! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
